


I'm Going to Suck Lucas's Dick

by fewfre



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewfre/pseuds/fewfre
Summary: You meet NCT Lucas in an airport bathroom. You ask to suck his dick. He will accept, but only if you get him three things.





	I'm Going to Suck Lucas's Dick

It’s a beautiful day in the middle of the Incheon international Airport. I was there, checking out my reflection in the bathroom mirror to admire my looks (i had just bought some goth makeup on sale for $5 and although it burned a little the black smudge on my eye was totally worth it). When suddenly a handsome man appeared next to me. It was nct lucas!

“Nct lucas! Omg I didn’t expect u”

“hey”

“can i suck ur dick”

“hmmmm lemme think. NO”

tears fell down my cheeks. why would he treat me his fan like this i dont understand.

“nct yukhei please i promise ill do good”

“okay well i need three things

like what

no im about to tell u the three things

oh ok

“so i need three things:”

  1. a cherry flavored heart shaped lollipop
  2. a dust bunny actuallt shaped like a dust bunny
  3. a vial of immortality



i looked at lucas and ge looked at me with his big pretty eyes. i tried to rememver what a bunny looks like

“okay i can totally get those fornu dude. can u wait here while i get them”

“no” lucas said. “i gotta flight so i gotta go soon you know how it is”

hes right; i do know how it is. i also had a flight but to puerto rico not wherever he was going.

“okay well ill catch up with yoh soon with the goods and then i can suck your dick?”

lucas gave me thumbs up before walking out the bathroom. i hated for him to leave, but i love to watch him go…

\--------------------

TO BE CONTINYED.

NOW

shit i dont know how to find a vial of immortality. these were my thoughts as i picked up some dust bunnies and lollipops frm walmart in puerto rico. i traveled to the cashier and asked him in perfect spanish where he thought the gountain of youth was.

“dondé esta la fontaña de juventud?”

“...¿qué?”

“no ‘dónde esta el baño?’ pero dónde esta la fontaña de juventud”

“do you speak english?” the cashier asked, eyebrkw raised. i hreathed a sigh of relief

“yes i do thank u god”

“what did you want to know?”

“where is the fountain of youth?”

“oh. um.” he loojed like he was holding a laugh back. i decided not to take offense. “yknow thats like in florida somewhere right? not here in puerto rico?”

“where the fuck is florida”

i heard a mother hiss at me from behind. i turned around to see her holding her hands over her childs ears in protection. inwas astonished, not my fault that im confused!

“florida is like north of here in the states. youre american right?”

“god i hope so”

the cashier finsihed his transaction and i pay. “okay so get a flight to florida and go to st. augustine. i think its there”

i thanked the man and took a flight to florida. we touched down in st. augustine and i went to the fountain of youth where i was tired so i spent the jight in the beautiful city. since i didnt have a lot of money from the airfare i slept below a tourist bar but no one noticed

\-----------------------------

when i woke up i noticed a cute pale girl at a table nearby the bar. the barkeeper got pissed at me snd used a broom to shoo me away so i went to talk to the cute girl.

“hi u seem cute whats ur name”

the cute girl didnt respond, totally focused on her phone. i peeked at her phone screen to see her looking at goth websites.

“oh youre goth? me too lol” i said, smiling. then i realized my makeup looked bad so i went to go fix it then xome back to the girl who was still on her phone browsing.

“so are you gonna say anything or--”

“i dont speak english sorry,” the cute girl said in perfect english. i frowned. should i belieb her?

“i dont believ you”

“doesnt matter dont feel like talking to yoh please leave me to my goth websites”

“look i need to find a vial of immortality so i can suck nct lucas’s dick and tbh im kinda lost cuz i dont know where the fountain of youth is. can you help me find it?”

“im a vampire so i can help you if you let me suck your blood”

“sounds gay but ok. thanks@

we walked over to the fountain of youth park which was TOTALLY NOT A TOURIST TRAP with the cute girl wearing a hood to protect her skin from the sun and i wore my goth makeup to freak out the residents and not questjon my motives.

“whats in your backpack?” vampire girl (her name is cassandra btw) asked.

i logged my backpack a bit higher on my back to readjust it. “i uh bought a shitton of candy and dust for the dude cuz he also wants candy and dust bunnies”

cassandra frowned, confhsed. she didnt say anything else as we walked down the path to the fountain of youth.

“sounds like youre goin through a lot to suck this guys dick. is it worrh it?”

“have you seen nct lucas?”

“i have not.”

i showed her a picture of him. she shrugged and said “ok i guess”

i felt offense. this is the most handsome man in the workd

how could she not like him. oh well not my problem

she bit my neck at some point to get my blood as payment. we went to the fountain of yourh and i was saddened to see that all that was there was a sign saying that we were at the fountain and we could check out artifacts of the spanish and timicua people. i deflated in sadness.

“hey its all right sometimes you dont get what you want,” cassandra said to smooth me. i glanced at her and puffed out my cheeks.

“how am i supposed to fill these cheeks with dick if i dont have the vial of immortality to do it?”

cassandra sighed, patting me on the back as she stared at the fountain sign. then she stopped, contemplating something. i was too busy being sad to notice until she tilted my head up.

“hey. how about this. i can grant lucas immortality by turning him into a vampire. what do you think?”

“hmmm being a vampire doesnt sound super fun, no offense,” i automatically responded. but then i thought about it a lil more. “but why not, its worth a shot!”

so then we left the fountain of youth and traveled to seoul to find nct lucas, finally :)

\------------------------

SO MUCH MONEY LATER

we arruved at the sm building and i waved at the windows with cassandra standing next to me.

“hey!!! nct lucas!! i have your stuff so come down so i can suck! that! dick!”

we waited for a few minutes outside. cassandra was getting weird looks from people that could tell there was something off with her but they didnt say anything so it seemed okay.

after a few minutes, cassandra said, “so do you like have his number or anything--”

suddenly lucas stepped out of the building!

“lucas!”

“yo whats up man”

“i got ur shit bro”

lucas came by to inspect the candy abd bunnies. he smiled satisfied. then he pursed his lips as he looked through the bag more.

“wheres my immortality?”

i shifted to the side uncomfortably. “um. so the fountain of youth was a scam. so i got this vampire girl who says she can turn you into a vampire”

cassandra threw up a peace sign as lucas looked at her. his eyebrow quirked up.

“um, why would she do that?”

i shrugged. cassandra blushed. “um no reason. just feel like helpin out.”

lucas nodded, understanding. i didnt understand but he did so its all good. he whipped his neck to the side and waited. cassandra stared at him puzzled then laughed and cut herself and offered her blood for him to drink.

“haha wtf” i said as lucas drank that bloood and it was hot

lucas then got pale and now was immortal. he breathed through his nose and stuck a lollipop in his moth. cassandra stood next to me again and then we walked away

\---------------------

THAT NIGHT

“hey…” cassandra said as i went to TOWN on some noddles. “werent you supposed to suck that guys dick?”

i stopped slurping jaw agape. SHIT

\-------------------------------

STILL THAT NIGHT I PROMISE

“lucas”

lucas was hanging out at the nct dorms. i got in bc lee soo man (ceo) personally invited me. cassadra trailed me from behind.

taeil, jungwoo, ten, taeyong, mark, haechan, chenle, jisung, jaemin, jeno, renjun, winwin, kun, yangyang, xiaojun, hendery, jaehyun, johnny, doyoung, and yuta were also there but they didnt notice me come in.

“hey lucas”

lucas spun around, his skin super pale.

“oh hey”

“lucas i forgot to suck ur dick can i do it now?”

“WHAT” literally EVERY nct member said. lucas shushed me as cassandra burst out laughing. he hurried me into a closet.

“wow you guys have closets in korea? fucking metal man” i said with no self awareness. lucas’s eye twitched.

“i was actually hoping you guys would show up. see i thought being a vamp would be cool then i was totally weong so i dont wanna do it anymore. after you get me the antidoe then you can suck my dick”

“wtf lucas we had a deal”

“im changing the conditions of the deal.”

well. cant argue with that.

we were promptly thrown out by security after. i turned to cassandr

“now what”

“lets get wasted and figure it out”

we went to a bar and i drank a lot. cassandra also drank but shes a vampire so she wasnt affected.

“do you know where to find the curr to vampirism?”

cassandra nodded

“yes but its in russia not here. we gotta get there but we have no money since we soent it all on flying here and tou spent your money going to puerto rico then florida”

i scanned the crowd and then looked at us. were both hot we could suck some dick for money. i went over to two shady guys and told them in perfect korean we would suck them off for money. they agreed!

me and cassandra were just avout to stuff our faces full of cock when we heard mothy sounding man sounds from across the alleyway. i pulled my head up to see a dude in a freaky halloween costume smackin lips with another dude

“gay shit? finally!”

cassandra was puzzled but i excused myself from the cock to go talk to mothman

“hey morhman sorry to interrupt but we need a favor.”

mothman stopped throwing his tognue down some dudes throat and eyed me. he narrowed his eyes, i think. hard to tell

“im a little busy right now, but you can leave a message with my secretary and ill grt back with you.”

cassandra was behind me and hissed at him with her teeth. the other dude scremed and ran away.

“no look what you did. you ruined my night. darn it all!”

hey dude dont worry theres this other guy u could smash faces with

who

i showed him picture of nct lucas.

i explained, “we need to get to russia to cure him of vampirism so i can suck his dick. i mean u could suck it too possibly?”

cassandra whispered to me “hes never gonna fall for that shit--”

“alright sure”

“WHAT” cassandra said. i giggled cutely.

mothman nodded, his antennaes bopping as he put his hands on his hips.

“this is my chance to be a good person and get some at the same time. how can i pass that up? when do you want to leave”

cassandra was still too shocked to say anything so I Took the initiave and said now. mothman nodded and took us both on his back. he asked where in russia we needed to go to. cassandra shook her head to clear it and told him that it was some hamlet in russia and shed tell him while we were over it.

as we were flying over russia i decided to ask cassandra more questjons avout the place we wwre going.

“where r we going again?”

“were foing to a secluded hamlet in russia that sells a soup that turns vampires into people.”

“oh. ok”

wind blew my face and i coughed out some of my hair strands.

“how do you know about it?” i asked

cassandra didnt say anything for a bit. or she did, and i couldnt hear her because were thousands of feet up in the air and the wind speed a little high up there. then i heard her yell,

“vampires know where all anti vampire soup producing places are so we can avoid them! dpnt want to be turned mortal yknow!”

“is it really worth it to give up your mortality to be super pale and eat peopke with your fangs?!”

i realized the answer was immediately yes, because that actually sounded super fucking cool. why didnt i become a vampire?

“hey cassandra can u turn me into a vampire?”

“WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOUVL

the air got super cold and i realized we wwre over russia, probably. cassandra pointed down

“its there!”

mothman screeched man sounds and dive bombed down, making us go zero-g until we almost splashed our faces onto some russian trees. he huffed his wings and we barely avoided crashing!

“oof” we all said as we landed on the geound safely

“welcome to russia population 0 americans” cassandra said as she aimed us towards the hamlet. it was dark at night so it was hard to see but she had cool vampire vision like those night goggles.

she brought us to a lil hamlet that had some houses and stuff. cassandra peaked around the houses while mothman and i stared ar the plave.

“do you think they have closets here? or goth stuff?” I said

cassandra waved us over to a house. inside was a nice old looking lady and next to her was some soup. i gaped at how good the soup smelled! it smelled super good. cassandra dipped in real quick to get it and we all started walking away when mothman stepped on a twig and it broke, waking up the old lady.

“my soup!” she said, gravbing a russian weapon and flinging it towards us. we screamed and ran away, heading outside of the hamlet so mothman could fly us to freedom. but then….

\------------------------

“hey ivan, do you think that mean vampire from all those decades ago will come back and try to steal the soup we made to cure everyone here of vampirism?”

“idk but i think thats her stealing the soup now!”

\---------------------

cassandra faced the crowd of hamletpeople, eyeing her and her new friends down with their putchforks and splinters. the hamlets started shouting in russian for her to give up the soup and face the consequences.

“and well do bad things ti your friends too, especially the moth dude!”

not mothman! cassandra realized that her plan to swoop in and take the soup would fail  her and her friends would die. unless…

“take me and let them go!”

\-------------------------

i couodnt bekieve my ears

“cassandra no”

i couldnt really understand what she was aaying bc i speak fluent korean soanish english german italian and japanese, but only a little bit of russian. i saw the russians grab her and she waved us off.

“go!” she said. “get out of here! i offered myself to save you all!”

why would cassandra do this. i didnt even know her that well. my heart panged and i felt something besides unadulterated lust for lucas’s cock.

“cassandra…”

“lets get out of here!”

mothman grabbed me and whisked us away back to the russian woods where we rested bt a russian tree trunk. mothman looked like he was about to fly off and i stopped him.

“mothman, we cannot leaf her!”

“i know” mothman said. i was puzzle. “we go back”

then we swoooped back in before she got punctured by the russian weapons to sweep cassandra up from the townspeople. the soup in her hands fell and spilled everywhere…

a single tear...the soup…

but who gives a shit my friend’s alright!

“cassandra! i said hugging her after we got back. mothman had gone back to the hamlet to seduce the old lady and take her additional soups to bring back for lucas. we waite in the woods

cassandra stood stock still but then hug back.

“i..didnt tell u why they knew me huh?”

huh? they knew her? i didnt notice. oh well illnlet her talk

“back in the dark times i came to hamlet to feed. but one day i feed on hamlet leader and his wife (the old lady) got mad so then i ran away. when i come back to feed i found she had made soup to cure him, but wasnt able to save her child which i also bit. ever since then ive avoided this place out of fear and shame”

she cry

“im terrible. i should tell you the truth and not lie but i didnt want you ti dislike me”

“cassandra…” she had done terrible things but then redeemed herself, i think. if she was so terrible she wouldve just lied about the soup and trapped me to become her blood slave, i know this. she was kind person

“you couldve done even more terrible things but u didnt. hold on thats not quite right”

i thought for a bit

“i dont think u r a bad person. bad peopke dont realize theyre bad they just keep bein bad”

cassandra nodded at my wisdom. even though she lived for a long time (possibyl?????) she still saw infinite wisdom in me. she smiled sweetly at me and the pang in my heart continue. she blush and looked down

“ah...tbh i also wanted to tag along bc….bc i like girls and i like u!”

i gasped, shocked at her words. she waited for me to respond and posed near a treee. i posed back from another tree. cassandra was cute vampire goth girl. she could be my gf?!

“yeah ok i like you too!”

we hugged and she held my hand like a newborn. mothman showed up with the soup saying Lets get the FUCK out of here and we flew back to south korea. this time lucas was hanging out near a bridge :)

“lucas!”

“yo whats up man”

“how ya been?”

“my skin burns because im a vampire. so not good” he shrugged. he noticed mothman “whos new dude?”

“its my friend mothman! he helped us get the anti vampire soup for you!”

“the what now”

i handed licas the vampire soup. he shrugged and knocked it back, drinking it all instantly. hot

“thanks for curing my vampirism. so i guess u can suck my dick now but i'm busy so its gonna have to be on this bridge”

i looked at lucas then cassandra and smiled. “actually, i think ill have someone sit on my face rather than stuff it with dick.”

“BUT” mothman stepped forward. “i will absolutely go to town on your cock”

lucas considered this for a monent. he put his hand under his chin and hmmed a lot. he walked around on the bridge support beams, took a selfie with the sun (it was daytime), and filmed a drama. he came back and nodded.

“yes u can also have the glory to go nuts on my nuts”

mothman fist pumped and they walked off to a secluded part of the bridge. cassandra smiled at me and i smiled at her.

“were you serious about me sitting on your face?” she said blushing. i blushed back and leaned in to kiss her

“yes”

“then i need three things”

i gawked stepoing back. she laughed and pulled me in to kiss me. “just kidding!”

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) Leave comments pls!


End file.
